At the present time horses are trained for various functions or performances. Among such are: loading into a trailer, reining, leading, driving and breeding. Moreover, a horse is subject to certain phases of such training from the time he is foaled through his mature years. Thus an all purpose training harness should be adjustable to accommodate the changes in the size of a horse as he grows.
While there are many instances of harness for training pacers and trotters, so far as the present applicant is aware, there is only one known training harness which includes a body strap that encircles a horse at or below its breast and at the lower regions of the hind quarters. However the training functions of which this known harness is capable are quite limited.